


January 10, Kidd

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Blood and Violence, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Explicit Language, Kidd's birthday, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Kidd n'était peut-être pas né avec les yeux rouges, finalement.
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	January 10, Kidd

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour !  
> Nous sommes le 10 Janvier, dans cinq jours j'ai trente ans, quel meilleur moment pour souhaiter son anniversaire au MEILLEUR PERSO DE ONE PIECE AVEC LUFFY, HEIN ?! COMMENT ÇA JE SUIS PAS OBJECTIVE ?
> 
> Nous voici donc de nouveaux réunis pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Kidd et je vous laisse avec ce (long) texte que je lui ai concocté pour l'occasion ! Enjoy !

Ses yeux habituellement havane brûlaient désormais de fureur à en devenir rouge sang.

Sûrement de ce même rouge sang qui le poursuivait sans relâche depuis sa naissance.

Pourtant, il alimentait cette défiance et cette haine depuis ses premiers mots. Depuis qu’il avait appris à comprendre un minimum le monde qui l’entourait. Depuis tout ce temps où sa famille exprimait cette haine encore et encore, un peu plus à chaque fois qu’ils arrivaient à les rattraper.

Mais en cet instant, elle explosait finalement à la surface.

Elle hurlait en lui à lui en vriller l’âme.

Cette haine sourde l’envahit des pieds à la tête, suintant dans ses veines, se répandant dans son esprit, telle une éruption volcanique qui lui déchirait les entrailles en deux.

Et c’était certainement un fait malheureux pour un enfant âgé de cinq ans à peine.

À cet instant, il avait envie de hurler cette haine au monde, vraiment. Ce besoin de crier lui brûlait la gorge et les cordes vocales, prêt à s’échapper pour laisser exprimer toute cette colère sourde.

Mais il avait promis. Il avait promis qu’il partirait sans se retourner. Il avait promis qu’il ne se ferait pas voir, ni entendre. Alors il prit sur lui et se contenta de fulminer en silence, le visage déformé par le chagrin et la haine, ses yeux remplis de larmes rivés sur ce qui lui avait servi de maison une heure encore à peine et qui partait aujourd’hui en fumée.

Il était le dernier, désormais.

Et c’était une douce ironie en pensant que c’était pourtant après lui qu’ils en avaient, depuis le tout début.

Ils avaient eu sa mère en premier, alors qu’il était à peine en âge de s’en rappeler. Puis le temps avait également pris son petit frère, car tout le monde sait qu’un tout jeune bébé peut difficilement survivre sans sa mère, surtout lorsque sa famille est condamnée à fuir sans relâche.

Puis sa grande sœur avait été prise à son tour, à la dernière attaque. Elle s’était vidée de son sang dans les bras de leur père, devant ses yeux d’enfant innocent.

Et aujourd’hui, c’était son courageux père qui mourrait à son tour pour le sauver. Il partait en fumée avec cette cabane miteuse qui leur avait servi d’abri durant ces derniers longs mois de solitude. Ces mois durant lesquels ce petit garçon dont on arrachait peu à peu l’innocence voyait clairement son père dépérir d’épuisement et d’affliction. Épuisé par cette vie et cette injustice, affligé d’avoir perdu tout ce bonheur qu’on lui avait cruellement arraché.

Il avait refusé de perdre son dernier enfant. Il avait promis à son fils qu’il devait s’en sortir quoi qu’il en coûte, car la mort du reste de leur famille ne devait pas rester vaine.

Et à cet instant, alors que les flammes mangeaient les derniers vestiges de son bonheur et de son innocence, Eustass Kidd, cinq ans, se promit qu’il s’en sortirait et qu’il resterait en vie qu’importeraient les moyens.

Mais ainsi noyé dans cette haine assourdissante, il se promit également qu’il ne trouverait jamais la paix tant qu’il n’aurait pas vengé sa famille.

.

C’était plusieurs mois plus tard que l’amiral local de la Marine vit débarquer ses soldats tenant un gamin dans un sale état à bout de bras. Un petit bout de gosse avec une épaisse touffe de cheveux aussi flamboyante que sale, les vêtements en lambeaux, le corps parsemé de blessures et surtout plus maigre que jamais.

L’amiral n’en crut pas ses oreilles quand on lui apprit que ce minuscule gamin dans un état si lamentable avait réussi à tuer deux de leurs soldats avant de se faire arrêter. Il fut horrifié en apprenant qu’il avait planté le premier de plusieurs coups de couteau enragés dans le ventre avant de s’acharner sur le second qu’il avait rendu défiguré, méconnaissable.

Mais lorsque le petit reprit connaissance et que l’amiral croisa son regard, il comprit.

Il n’y avait plus rien d’innocent chez cet enfant. Il ne savait pour quelle obscure raison, mais une haine insatiable et irraisonnée semblait rouler dans ses veines.

Officiellement, l’enfant devait être puni pour son crime. Ce n’était que justice qu’il ne croupisse en prison après ces odieux meurtres de sang-froid. Il était bien trop jeune pour commettre de telles atrocités, il fallait le recadrer. Le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Mais en réalité, l’amiral eut peur. Peur de ce qu’un monstre pareil pourrait faire si on le laissait en liberté. Peur de l’adulte qu’il pourrait devenir. Et il ne se faisait pas vraiment d’illusions sur le fait qu’ils réussissent un jour à ramener cet enfant perdu à la raison. Il avait l’air bien trop enfoncé dans cette haine excessive et brutale pour reprendre pied et réaliser qu’ôter la vie était immoral.

À vrai dire, le petit Eustass Kidd n’en avait rien à foutre de ce qui était immoral ou pas. 

Et ainsi coincé entre quatre murs de pierre et de métal, il eut tout le temps de continuer à faire plus ample connaissance avec sa meilleure amie qui grondait toujours en lui, sans répit. Lui murmurant sans cesse de douces promesses de vengeance dès qu’il arriverait à s’échapper de cette prison froide et hostile.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent. La nourriture que lui apportaient ses geôliers le retapait, lui qui avait passé des mois à peiner à se nourrir entre les vols maladroits et les restes de poubelle.

Il n’était désormais plus qu’un petit sauvage qui refusait d’accorder sa confiance à quiconque. Et d’autant plus lorsqu’il voyait les soldats essayer de l’approcher, de le dompter. Ils paraissaient doux comme ça, à tenter d’établir un dialogue avec lui, essayant même de l’amadouer avec des jouets dans le but de comprendre pourquoi il était si enragé.

Comme s’ils l’ignoraient.

Sa meilleure amie, elle, n’oubliait jamais de le lui rappeler en tout cas. Lui rappeler qu’ils étaient les hommes qui lui avaient pris sa famille. Et que s’il trouvait l’occasion d’en butter un autre, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Mais en attendant, le temps passait et il restait enfermé entre ses quatre murs sombres. Parfois, des prisonniers plus bavards ou plus expressifs que d’autres venaient briser la morosité de l’endroit. Ils se moquaient souvent de Kidd, se demandant bien ce qu’un petiot haut comme trois pommes pouvait bien avoir fait pour finir dans ce trou.

Mais étonnement, dès qu’ils croisaient son regard, ils arrêtaient de lui chercher des noises.

Il n’y en eut qu’un seul qui insista, deux ans plus tard. Kidd avait alors huit ans et il avait l’impression de devenir fou à rester coincé ici, dans ces cinq mètres carrés de pierre froide, de murs humides et d’odeurs nauséabondes qui attiraient les rats et les blattes. Il passait ses journées à tourner dans sa prison comme un lion enragé en cage et il attendait son heure en bouillonnant d’impatience, malgré le fait qu’il avait depuis longtemps fait une croix sur la possibilité que les soldats de la Marine ne le laisse sortir. Plus depuis qu’il avait réussi à arracher son oreille à l’un d’entre eux avec les dents.

Et alors que ses journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient horriblement, un matin, une petite voix proche et inconnue s’éleva alors qu’il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

\- Salut.

Et Kidd fut d’autant plus surpris qu’il mettait sa main à couper qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une voix d’adulte.

Il s’accrocha aux barreaux pour tenter d’apercevoir son nouveau voisin de cellule, mais cela lui était totalement impossible, malheureusement.

\- T’es arrivé quand, toi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Cette nuit. Tu dormais bien.

Kidd grogna de plus belle.

\- J’ai été étonné de voir quelqu’un de plus jeune que moi ici... Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour te faire enfermer ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut t’faire ?! siffla-t-il, sur la défensive, comme à son habitude. Me parle pas ! J’veux pas devenir pote avec toi !

\- Oh... D’accord, comme tu veux.

Le silence retomba dans la prison presque vide à ce moment-là. Les deux enfants étaient seuls avec deux autres détenus, dont un soûlard qui sortirait certainement dans la journée.

Finalement, il ne suffit que de quelques heures à la solitude pour reprendre ses droits sur les frêles épaules de Kidd. Il s’assit contre le mur derrière lequel se trouvait son nouveau voisin, ramenant ses genoux contre lui en signe clair de bouderie.

\- ... Et toi, pourquoi t’es là ? demanda-t-il d’une toute petite voix ronchonne.

Il n’eut un court instant que le silence en retour, avant que l’autre ne lui réponde tranquillement.

\- J’ai tué un type qui me pourchassait.

Un froid sembla tomber dans la prison. Le soûlard, qui était en face de la cellule de Kidd, jeta un regard horrifié au deuxième gosse.

\- ... C’était lui ou moi, précisa le garçon. J’ai juste sauvé ma peau. Je voulais pas vraiment qu’il-

\- ... Pourquoi tu t’jutsifies ? l’interrompit Kidd.

Nouveau silence. Celui-ci s’étendit quelques longues secondes avant qu’un petit pouffement amusé ne parvienne aux oreilles du roux.

\- ... Je sais pas, répondit finalement l’autre. Il paraît qu’il faut le faire pour ne pas trop passer pour un malade mental.

\- ... On s’en fout d’ça. T’avais tes raisons pour tuer c’crétin, j’suis sûr. Te jutsifies pas.

Il prit grand plaisir à fusiller le soûlard du regard alors qu’il continuait sa réponse aussi sèche que franche. Plaisir qui fut accentué en voyant l’homme se tasser sur lui-même dans sa cellule.

\- Moi aussi j’avais mes raisons. Même si ça m’a pas empêché d’me marrer quand j’l’ai fait, sourit-il de toutes ses dents alors que l’homme blanchissait à vue d’œil.

Un étrange petit gloussement résonna contre les murs froids.

\- ... Tu as raison, ajouta le garçon. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas seul à avoir adoré tuer ce crétin.

Les deux enfants gloussèrent ensemble de concert, se réjouissant d’avoir trouvé un compagnon d’amusement.

\- Oh bordel... glapit alors le soûlard tout en se collant un peu plus au mur du fond pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux gamins et lui. J’espère que vous ne sortirez jamais d’ici tous les deux... ! Putains de tarés ! Vous êtes encore des mômes, pourtant ! Vous n’devriez pas rire de ce genre de choses !

\- J’FAIS C’QUE J’VEUX !! lui brailla Kidd en se jetant sur ses barreaux. Et j’ferai encore plus c’que j’veux quand j’sortirais d’ici !! Tu verras, sale con !! J’raserai cette base !! J’gorgerai tous les Marines, il en restera plus un seul !! Et si y’a un seul con comme toi pour essayer d’m’en empêcher, j’le tuerai aussi !!!

.

Finalement, le garçon et Kidd devinrent vite ce que l’on aurait pu appeler des amis. Ils avaient la même noirceur dans le cœur, et leur quatre ans de différence d’âge aidait grandement à leur entente que d’aucun jugerait peut-être malsaine.

Mais l’autre se reconnaissait dans la souffrance et la solitude de Kidd. Et depuis qu’il avait perdu son père, c’était tout ce dont le petit roux avait besoin : que l’on comprenne sa rage.

Killer la comprenait, apparemment. Et d’autant plus le jour où Kidd lui raconta finalement son histoire.

\- ... Pourquoi ils te pourchassaient, à l’origine ? lui demanda Killer.

\- J’suis pas sûr, bougonna Kidd. Mon père m’a dit qu’ils cherchaient le fils du Démon. Et que parce que j’avais cet âge, ils croivaient que c’était peut-être moi.

\- Oh.

Kidd tourna la tête vers le mur, là où il devinait Killer depuis de longues semaines, à présent.

\- Quoi « oh » ?

\- ... C’est vrai, tu as dit que tu avais huit ans, expliqua Killer. Ta famille a subi la purge de la Marine, alors...

\- C’est quoi une pruge ??

\- La purge, c’est comme ça qu’on a appelé ce que la Marine a fait aux familles de tout South Blue, il y’a huit ans. Des rumeurs persistantes disaient que Gold Roger avait eu un enfant ici, alors ils ont tué tous les bébés qui étaient nés à un certain moment...

\- Gold Roger, tu veux dire le roi des pirates... ? grogna Kidd.

\- Oui. Ils ont justifié ça en disant que Roger était un démon et que si sa progéniture devait grandir, ça apporterait certainement de nouveau le malheur sur le monde.

\- Le malheur... ? Mais Roger, il a rien fait ! s’insurgea-t-il. C’était juste un pirate trop cool !

\- Je sais pas... C’était l’ennemi de la Marine, alors il faut pas chercher à comprendre, je suppose.

Kidd se mit alors soudainement à gronder, puis carrément à grogner.

\- La Marine... J’les butterai tous !! Dès qu’j’sortirai d’ici, j’détruirai cette base !! J’les butterai tous jusqu’au dernier !!

Cette promesse faite à lui-même put se réaliser quelques semaines plus tard.

Les gardes qui venaient leur donner à manger étaient toujours très précautionneux lorsqu’ils s’approchaient des barreaux de leur cellule, en souvenir douloureux du pauvre bougre qui s’était retrouvé avec une oreille en moins. Mais le temps passant, ces idiots avaient apparemment oublié de mettre au jus les nouvelles recrues, vu la facilité avec laquelle Killer put l’assommer à travers ses barreaux pour lui dérober ses clés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?? s’étrangla Kidd en voyant le type s’effondrer sur place.

\- Je nous sors d’ici. C’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

L’instant d’après, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds en pagaille qui lui couvraient le haut du visage apparût devant lui. Les deux enfants se fixèrent un instant, bouche-bée.

\- ... Ki-Killer ? C’est toi ?

\- Fafafa... Ça fait drôle de se voir pour la première fois alors qu’on se parle depuis tout ce temps, hein ?

L’aîné ouvrit la cellule de Kidd qui déboula dans le couloir de la prison aussi sec, surexcité. Il jeta un œil au bleu qui gisait à terre avec une énorme bosse sur le front, et son sourire prit une forme dangereuse alors qu’il récupérait lentement son sabre.

\- Kidd, le retint le blond, grave. Ce type n’a rien fait. Vu son âge et son attitude, il doit être dans la Marine depuis maximum un an.

\- Et alors ?! cracha-t-il. Ce sont tous des sales merdes qui méritent de crever !! J’vois pas pourquoi j’l’éparnerai !!

Killer sonda les prunelles déformées par cette rage qu’il avait déjà pu déceler dans la voix de l’enfant et lui tapota doucement le bras.

\- Il va falloir qu’on sorte d’ici entiers, tu vas avoir l’occasion de te défouler sur eux, ne t’inquiète pas. Ne perds pas d’énergie avec ce type, il n’en vaut pas la peine. Si ça se trouve, les responsables de la mort de ta famille sont au-dessus de nos têtes... !

Cette haine dans ces yeux plus du tout innocents explosa de nouveau et Kidd se tourna vers l’escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur leur porte de sortie.

\- ... T’as raison. On va en haut et on les explose tous.

.

Ce fut un chaos sans nom. Et Killer ne put que saluer l’ardeur et la combativité du gamin.

À eux deux, ils mirent la base sens dessus dessous. L’aîné ne savait pas combien de soldats ils avaient mis à terre, mais ils se comptaient par dizaines.

Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant qu’ils finissent par être gravement blessés l’un comme l’autre.

Ils se réfugièrent in-extremis dans une pièce qui semblait calme pour reprendre leur souffle, pissant le sang l’un comme l’autre à cause des nombreux impacts de balles et d’épées qu’ils avaient essuyés. De l’autre côté de la porte barricadée, ils entendaient les troupes continuer à courir dans tous les sens à leur recherche et Killer savait que ce n’était qu’une question de minutes avant qu’ils ne leur mettent la main dessus

\- Pourquoi on s’planque ?! protesta Kidd, toujours aussi enragé malgré son affaiblissement visible. J’peux encore les déglinguer !! Laisse-moi sortir !!

\- Kidd, ils sont des centaines et on est que deux gamins, soit un peu réaliste ! On voulait s’enfuir à la base, pas foncer dans une mission suici-

\- J’VOULAIS LES BUTTER À LA BASE !! ET J’Y ARRIVAIS TRÈS BIEN AVANT QU’TU M’TRAINES ICI !!! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR OU C’EST TOI QU’JE BUTTE !!!

Serrant la mâchoire, Killer attrapa subitement les épaules de Kidd pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur et river ses yeux bleus déterminés dans les siens.

\- Je sais que t’as la rage ! Mais c’est pas toi qui a dit que tu resterais en vie coûte que coûte pour faire honneur au sacrifice de ta famille ?? C’est pas toi qui me gueulais ton désir de liberté, cette nuit encore ?! Tu disais que tu voulais parcourir les mers pour vivre ta vie à fond, loin de l’ombre de la Marine !! T’as la mémoire aussi courte que ça, ou quoi ?!

Sans voix, Kidd se contenta de rendre un regard éberlué à son nouvel et seul ami. Il ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents rageusement et de se mettre à fixer le sol, comprenant bien que Killer avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Le blond finit par le lâcher en soupirant et parcourut la pièce du regard.

\- On a de la chance dans notre malheur, on est tombés sur la salle des armes... Même si deux-trois épées ne vont pas nous servir à grand-chose face à toute une armée de Marines...

Alors qu’il commençait à fouiller les coffres disséminés ici et là, un immense fracas résonna sur la porte, leur indiquant qu’ils les avaient trouvé et qu’ils pénétreraient dans la pièce à leur tour d’un instant à l’autre.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?! grogna Kidd, toujours bien remonté.

Killer serrait les dents de son côté. C’était bien deux minutes de passer un savon au roux sur le fait d’éviter de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais concrètement, ils y étaient déjà. Et vu le nombre de morts qu’ils avaient commis, le garçon intelligent se doutait qu’ils ne se contenteraient pas de les laisser moisir dans une cellule puante, cette fois.

Guidé par la force du désespoir, il continua à fouiller les derniers coffres rapidement en espérant tomber sur un miracle qui pourrait les aider...

Et miracle il y eut.

Kidd le regarda du coin de l’œil se redresser doucement d’un des coffres avec une étrange masse en main et haussa un sourcil.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Un... Un fruit du démon.

Le plus jeune afficha une mine perplexe et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il lui semblait qu’il avait déjà entendu parler de ça.

\- Ça donne des pouvoirs parfois super puissants, lui expliqua Killer. Mais on ne sait pas en avance sur quoi on va tomber. Et ça transforme les gens qui les mangent en enclume, en plus...

\- En enclume ?! s’horrifia Kidd.

\- Oui, enfin, ils ne peuvent plus nager, quoi. Ce qui est merdique si on veut prendre la mer plus tard...

Killer fixa le fruit, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, pesant certainement le pour et le contre. Et pendant ce temps-là, la porte vacillait de plus en plus. Les gardes hurlaient et s’acharnaient de l’autre côté, prêts à venger la mort de leurs camarades sans aucune pitié, cette fois-ci.

Le regard du roux passa de la porte au fruit et à Killer plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne finisse par exploser.

\- Ce truc donne des pouvoirs qui pleuvent nous aider à les butter, qu’t’as dit ??

\- Oui, mais...

\- Alors j’vois pas pourquoi t’hésites putain !!!

Il lui arracha le fruit des mains et croqua dedans sans aucune hésitation, bien que la grimace qu’il tira l’instant d’après n’avait pas de prix. Malgré tout, il le termina en entier et à contrecœur.

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il ne se passe rien. Et alors que les deux jeunes se regardaient d’un air alarmé dans le blanc des yeux, la porte finit par céder.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à une dizaine de gardes armés jusqu’aux dents qui les mirent en joue, et leur simples épées qu’ils brandissaient devant eux pour les éloigner faisaient pale figure face aux nombreux fusils braqués sur eux.

\- Rendez-vous les enfants, ou on hésitera pas à vous liquider !!

\- Il marche pas ton truc !! s’étrangla Kidd, rouge de frustration.

\- Peut-être que si mais il faut que tu actives ton pouvoir ! Tu ne sens vraiment aucune différence ?!

\- Nan !! J’suis toujours pareil !! Sauf que maintenant j’ai super envie de vomir pac’que ce truc était CARRÉMENT DÉGUEU !!!

La lame dans la main de Killer vibra légèrement, et à la tête que tirèrent certains soldats en face d’eux, il devina qu’ils avaient aussi noté quelque chose d’étrange.

\- ... Kidd, c’est le bon moment pour faire exploser ta colère pour de bon, je pense, lui murmura-t-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux les hommes qui s’avançaient dangereusement vers eux.

\- Heiiin ?? Parce qu’avant c’était pas bon, peut-être ?!

\- Arrête de poser des questions !! s’énerva Killer à son tour. Tu veux venger ta famille oui ou non ?!

\- BIEN SÛR QUE OUI !!!

\- ET BEN ÉNERVE TOI, KIDD ! CE SONT EUX QUI LES ONT TUÉS !!!

L’effet fut immédiat. Le blond vu le regard de son ami s’embraser du fureur et il fut soulager de constater que l’épée dans sa main se remit à vibrer aussitôt.

Et lorsque que Kidd hurla et que toutes les armes de la pièce s’arrachèrent seules des mains de leur propriétaire pour se mettre à flotter dans les airs, il sut qu’ils avaient tiré le jackpot.

.

Assis en haut d’une falaise qui surplombait la ville, Kidd observait la base de la Marine qui continuait de flamber au loin. Et il eut une nouvelle grimace lorsque Killer apposa un morceau de coton sur une de ses plaies.

\- MAIS ÇA FAIT MAAAAL-EUH !!

\- Désolé Kidd, mais j’ai pas le choix pour te soigner. Tes blessures s’infecteraient, après...

Le plus jeune bougonna dans sa barbe et serra les dents en laissant son ami faire.

Ami qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer régulièrement des regards en coin au petit roux.

Car même si leur évasion relevait du miracle et de la chance, ils étaient bel et bien sortis de là essentiellement grâce à la rage et la détermination sans faille de Kidd. Kidd qui, du haut de ses huit ans, n’avaient pas hésité à massacrer des soldats par dizaines. À transformer leur fuite en véritable bain de sang.

Et Killer n’était pas aveugle au point de se leurrer quant au fait que le petit avait aimé ça. Il lui avait déjà à leur première conversation et cela ne s’était que confirmé durant ce massacre.

Les yeux de Kidd ne trompaient personne. La rage sourde qui grondait dans ses veines animait chacun de ses gestes et le rendait complètement imperméable à la moindre notion de pitié ou de merci.

Et même âgé de seulement douze ans, Killer trouvait cela dommage.

Désormais, la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher ce gamin perdu de s’enfoncer un peu plus loin dans les propres limbes, c’était lui et l’amitié qu’il pouvait lui offrir.

Et vu tout ce que Killer avait lui-même perdu, ce n’était pas un sacrifice qu’il ferait à contrecœur, bien au contraire. Kidd et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.

Après tout, lui non plus ne ressentait pas la moindre hésitation quand il s’agissait d’ôter la vie.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant que tu as eu ta vengeance et que tu es libre ? lui demanda-t-il comme si c’était à Kidd et à Kidd seul de décider.

\- ... J’sais pas. J’veux juste être libre.

\- Concrètement, on l’est, là.

\- Nan, t’as dit qu’on devait rester planqué dans cette décharge qui pue pour l’instant !

Le gamin envoya un regard agacé derrière lui pour montrer ladite décharge. Il s’agissait de l’endroit où les habitants de l’île éjectaient leur détritus sans aucun scrupule. On pouvait trouver de tout ici, du réfrigérateur cassé au jouet au bon état. Et personne ne s’y aventurait jamais en dehors des sans-abris comme eux ou des lâches qui venaient jeter leurs ordures discrètement, il s’agissait donc là de la place idéale pour se cacher en attendant qu’ils ne trouvent une solution pour quitter cette île pour de bon.

\- ... On va reprendre des forces ici et on trouvera un moyen de quitter cette île le plus vite possible, ok ? proposa Killer en ramassant son fond alcool et ses morceaux de tissus imbibés de sang pour s’éloigner.

\- ... D’accord, mais quand on partira d’ici, j’veux devenir pirate !! s’écria soudainement Kidd en se relevant à son tour.

Le blond se retourna pour l’observer alors que le plus jeune fusillait la ville en-dessous de ses pieds du regard.

\- C’est la Marine toute entière qui a tué ma famille, alors j’aurais jamais fini d’me venger !! J’veux devenir un pirate libre, le plus libre de tous, rien que pour les emmerder et les butter !! J’deviendrai un démon comme Gold Roger et j’deviendrai tellement célèbre comme lui qu’ils se pisseront dessus dès qu’ils entendront mon nom !!

Le petit se tourna enfin vers son compagnon et c’est bouche-bée que Killer remarqua qu’il pleurait de rage.

\- J’promets que le nom d’Eustass Kidd résonnera sur toutes les mers !! J’deviendrai le plus fort, et j’serai tellement fort que j’deviendrai le nouveau roi des pirates !! Et j’tuerai tous les enfoirés qui essaieront de m’arrêter !!

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer d’un geste rageur, avant de tendre la main vers son ami.

\- Tu viendras avec moi, Killer ??

Le blond eut un moment de latence avant de lui sourire franchement.

\- ... Bien sûr Kidd. Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu’il arrive. Et je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu deviennes le roi des pirates.

.

* * *

_Personnage 48 : Eustass Kidd (OPiece)_

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

_Couleur du 31/10/2020 : rouge sang_

_Foire aux duos 99 : Eustass Kidd & Killer_

_Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon_

_ACTION 12 : Tuer quelqu'un_

_Défi des adultes 59 - Et ça finit en bain de sang.  
_

_Fanart du 10/01/2021_

**Author's Note:**

> Comme souvent dans ce recueil, ce fut le texte des larmes et du sang. Ça ne m'a bizarrement pas enjaillé de l'écrire, et pourtant je l'aime beaucoup. C'était –pour une fois-, exactement ça que je voulais pour Kidd ! Développer cette théorie comme quoi il a échappé à la purge que la Marine avait lancé pour trouver Ace sur South Blue, à leur époque. J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette théorie s'avérera être vraie et que ce que j'ai imaginé ici pour le passé de mon Kiddou d'amour est plausible et intéressant !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours !


End file.
